


Too Late

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

Disclaimer: Don't own Shadowhunters.

AN: Still swooning over that kiss but this has been in my head for a while. Unbeated

***  
The only light in the apartment was from the full moon shining bright in the sky, otherwise the room would've been pitch black.

The near darkness of the place matched the bleakness of the heart of the man sitting in the plush chair.

The bottle of brandy was halfway empty but it had done nothing to numb the pain in his mind or heart.

Magnus closed his eyes and let out a ragged sigh.

How could he have let himself fall for a shadowhunter?

He had gotten to the church but far too late.

***  
He still remembered bursting through the doors into the chapel to see Alec and Lydia putting the marriage runes on each other, and staring into each other's eyes.

"The ceremony is done, a new union is now born." The booming voice of the silent brother intoned.

Magnus gasped, the sound echoing through the church as everyone turned to see him.

Maryse then marched up to him demanding he leave, Magnus looked to Alec but saw nothing in his eyes or face.

He had clearly made his choices.

The divide between shadowhunters and downworlders had always and would continue to remain massive and strong.

At the end of the day what would you be giving up? Alec's words from the day before came back to him.

****  
Just then his phone indicated he had a text message and he forced himself to look at it.

Magnus, I wished we could've met in another life and world and everything could've been so much different.

Alec.

Magnus took a big sip of brandy and once again recalled Alec's words from yesterday.

"I'd have been giving up nothing except my heart."

***  
AN: Felt bad while writing, the finale was unsatisfying in so many ways, how their relationship got left, also a huge Simon/Raphael shipper and their situation still causes pain also.


End file.
